A Collage of OneShots!
by Mayniac
Summary: YUP! You read it! This is MAYNIAC! And I am back! I wrote this, because I owe you guys! I know I haven't updated in forever, so... here! ALL MOE! Requests and Ideas welcome! BUNCHES OF ONESHOTS IN ONE! Haha!
1. Can't Live Without You

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Sadly…**

**Eyy Dudes! It's MAYNIAC! And, u probably guessed it, but, I'm BACK! Bwahaha! YUP! Lol. So, I haven't updated in FOREVER cuz… well.. If u've read, I HAVENT BEEN HERE! And I am INCREDIBLY SORRY! Im serious! So, here's a bunch of one shots! I really felt I needed to do these, cuz I…owed u guys it! **

**So, I was looking for AIM icons, right? Then I saw those message thingys and I was being my curious self and read some! I read the best ones. And well, I WAS DAZED! THEY WERE AMAZING! I owe it to ANYONE who made them! They moved me. Lol. No, they did more than that. THEY FREAKIN' PUSHED ME! Haha, so here are the oneshot! And yes, they are MOSTLY based on those. Lol. I just noticed I said pushed me, and im listening to PUSHIN ME AWAY! Oh, and just so u no, ITS MOE! of course lol.**

* * *

**Can't Live Without You **

**(A/N Okay, this one is INCREDIBLY sad! Oh, and know that the message thing was much shorter. Lol. I'm adding detail though… and changing it up a bit.)**

Miley sighed as she sat in the car, Joe driving her home from the movies. They'd been going out for about a year, and Joe was happy as ever. 'At least one of us is happy.' She thought sadly.

She hadn't been feeling the same she had from the beginning of the relationship. Joe hadn't exactly noticed, but they'd grown distant. Joe was always off on tour, as he said, leaving Miley stuck home alone. It always killed her, and she hated it.

They didn't spend time together for a very long time. Like, half the whole relationship! Miley loved Joe, but that was just what made it harder. Him being off, it broke her heart more each day. She didn't want her heart to completely break, so she decided to just… Break it off.

She thought it'd help. She thought she'd get over him, and her heart wouldn't be hurt anymore. It would slowly mend. So, she couldn't wait any longer, in this awkward silence that was going on tonight, Joe probably knew something was wrong.

"Joe… can you just pull over? I need to really talk to you."

Joe silently nodded and stopped the car, stepping out, then walking over to Miley's door to open it, but she already had, and was standing in front of him on the sidewalk, staring at her feet.

"Joe… I… I- The way I've felt for you has changed, Joe. I love you, but you're always gone… It hurts. I think it's time we… move on." She felt horrible about this, but she really did still love him!

She glanced up at Joe to see a single tear making its way down his cheek, and felt as if that was all her guilt washing down her body.

She then saw his hand slip into his pocket and pull something out. A folded note. She took it hesitantly, and he smiled a small, wary smile at her that still made her melt every time she saw it. But little did she know, that was the last melting smile she was ever going to see from him.

At that moment a drunk driver was speeding down that very same street the couple was on. He swerved off the street, hitting the couple dead on. The two were quickly driven to the hospital by the drunk driver's accomplice who was in the back seat sleeping, and left his friend on the floor, feeling guilty about him hitting the two teens.

With much weeping and sobbing, the two families of the ex's were sitting in the waiting room, waiting for a message that the two were okay. Miley and Joe were placed in two different rooms, and the doctors kept checking up on them for news.

Then a week later, Miley miraculously awoke. Somehow, she had survived the crash! The doctors then walked in surprised to see her alive. They thought she wouldn't survive, but she had. After much hugging and crying, the families left for Miley to have some time alone.

Although Miley was up, Joe was… gone. Miley sobbed and sobbed, feeling it was her fault. She shouldn't have broken up with him. She shouldn't have told him to stop the car. She shouldn't have changed her feelings. She should've just put up with it. But its too late for that…

Miley, remembering the note, took it out of her pocket sadly and read. "Without your love, I would die."

* * *

**Dang… that was sad… Sighhh! Anyway, some more one-shots coming up!! Probably in a bitty. Lol. Cuz, well, I have the stories right here! Lol. I mean. I'll write more if you want... haha. OH and for a heads up, THESE ONESHOTS ARE REALLY CHEESY! lol. Don't forget to review! OH AND PLEASE REQUEST THINGS! I mean, yeah, I have the idea things here, but I don't mind making more oneshots into this little collage thing! lol. So, go on! IDEAS! REQUESTS! **


	2. 25 Reasons

****

Lol, ok! Here's the next one shot! WOO! Lol, I told u it was gonna b in a bitty! XD Oh, and I still own nothing of course.

25 Reasons (A/N lol, idk if this is really story materiel, but I loved it…)

* * *

Miley sighed as she sat onto her swervy chair, getting ready to check her Myspace.

"Miles, seriously. You're such a Myspace freak."

Miley rolled her eyes at her current boyfriend, Joe Jonas, and checked the bulletins. "Hah, and you're not? Joe, you post bulletins like every hour."

"Well, yes, but I still spend time with you! And come here. So you can entertain me."

"And that's all I used for?" She feigned hurt and his eyes widened.

"What?! No! Miley I love you! I'd nev-"

She laughed. "I know, Joe. I was kidding."

He let out a sigh of relief and she smiled, shaking her head and turned back to the computer, clicking on Joe's latest bulletin.

"Hmmm! 25 Reasons, eh Joe?"

Joe coughed and jumped to the computer, blocking the screen with half his body, which was leaned over it. "M- Miley, wouldn't you rather just talk to your boyfriend? You know! I did take time to come over here with my busy schedule and all!"

She rolled her eyes. "Joe, if you have times to make a bulletin with 25 Reasons about who-knows-what, then I think you have time to wait for me to read 25 sentences, okay?"

Joe pouted as Miley pushed him aside, and got situated to read the, actually pretty long bulletin. Just to tease Joe, she decided to read out loud.

"Here are a few reasons why guys like girls (aka 'Why I like Miley):" Miley giggled and glanced at Joe to see him blushing.

**1. They will always smell good even if its just shampoo **

Miley laughed at that, and Joe shrugged, giving up and walking up to the chair beside her to read it with her. "Well, its true! For you. Some girls smell horrible…"

Miley gave him a look and he held up his hands. "Joking!"

She laughed again, a memory rushing through her brain that replayed a lot in her life. "Is that why you sniff my hair thinking I don't notice?"

"YOU NOTICE?!"

Miley smiled and shook her head. "Let's read on."

**2. The way their heads always find the right spot on our shoulder **

"Aww!!"

Joe blushed again. "Whatever… go on…"

**3. How cute they look when they sleep **

"Joey! Your so sweet."

Joe yawned. "Yeah. Yeah…"

**4. The ease in which they fit into our arms **

Miley smiled at Joe and pecked him on the lips. "Who knew you could be so deep."

Joe just smiled dreamily and swayed side to side, in la-la land.

**5. The way they kiss you and all of a sudden everything is right in the world **

"Hm, how ironic." Miley glared at Joe. "Did you know I was going to do that?"

He grinned sheepishly. "Maybe…?"

**6. How cute they are when they eat **

"Uh, THAT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO SOUND STALKERY!" He quickly shot out, making Miley burst out laughing.

**7. The way they take hours to get dressed but in the end it makes it all worth while **

"Well, same for you, baby." She winked.

**8. Because they are always warm even when its minus 30 outside **

The young girl rolled her eyes. "Who told you to replace 'hot' with 'warm'? Your mom?" She asked, knowing he would've said 'hot' instead.

"…"

**9. The way they look good no matter what they wear **

"THANKYOU! But, I do accessorize very well." The 15 year old grinned proudly at her boyfriend.

**10. The way they fish for compliments even though you both know that you think she's the most beautiful thing on this earth **

"Awww!! Well, I do know that's true." Miley giggled and pinched Joe's cheek, making him scowl.

**11. How cute they are when they argue **

"HEY! Is THAT why you always argue with me?"

Joe laughed. "Well… sometimes…"

**12. The way her hand always finds yours **

"You just can't help yourself can you." Joe asked, grinning and popping his collar.

Miley just stared at him blankly. "Don't do that."

**13. The way they smile **

She turned to Joe and smiled, making him smile back.

"Ohhh yes. I have power." Miley whispers to herself evilly, followed by evil laughter, making Joe look at her, freaked out.

**14. The way you feel when you see their name on the call ID after you just had a big fight **

"And to say I was stubborn." Miley stares at it, disappointed in herself.

**15. The way she says "lets not fight anymore" even though you know that an hour later...**

"Well, those fights aren't my fault! You're so… UGH!"

"HEY! I AM NOT 'UGH'! I AM A PERFECTLY FINE MAN!"

"Boy."

"Hunk."

"Teen. Conversation over."

**16. The way they kiss when you do something nice for them **

"Well, doesn't this sound familiar."

****

17. The way they kiss you when you say "I love you"

"Miley, I love you." Joe says, as he takes her hands.

Miley stared at him, trying to resist by biting her lip. And just so you know, it was very hard for her. Joe had laughter in his eyes as he watched her try not to show that she wanted to kiss him.

"Miley, just…"

Joe leaned in and kissed her, making her automatically kiss back. After a few minutes, they broke free for a bit and Joe murmured, "Why do I taste blood."

**18. Actually ... just the way they kiss you... **

Miley laughed. "That's better."

****

19. The way they fall into your arms when they cry

"…"

"…"

"That's sweet… I never really realized that…"

**20. Then the way they apologize for crying over something that silly **

"Oh, well, that's true… So cliché."

Joe shakes his head and laughs at Miley's comments. "Your such a weirdo."

Miley gasps and stares at him, and her being the actress she was, she made her eyes water up. She fell into Joe's arms and started crying, leaving Joe confused and holding his crying girlfriend.

"Umm…"

After a while, Miley sits up, 'sniffling' and sighed, "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have cried for something so stupid… Forgive me?"

**21. The way they hit you and expect it to hurt **

"HEY!"

"Well it's true!"

Miley scoffed and punched Joe in the arm, making him actually flinch. "HAH! THAT DIDN'T HURT!" Joe says, obviously lying.

Miley giggles. "You never were a good liar."

****

22. Then the way they apologize when it does hurt. (even though we don't admit it)!

Miley bursts out laughing as Joe frowns. "I knew I shouldn't have put that."

"So, I guess I owe you an apology, even though it 'didn't hurt'."

****

23. The way they say "I miss you"

She smiled as Joe grinned. This made him less embarrassed.

****

24. The way you miss them

"Awww! Joey!" Miley cooed, looking at him with loving eyes.

****

25. The way their tears make you want to change the world so that it doesn't hurt her anymore... Yet regardless if you love them, hate them, wish they would die or know that you would die without them ... it matters not. Because once in your life, whatever they were to the world they become everything to you. When you look them in the eyes, traveling to the depths of their souls and you say a million things without trace of a sound, you know that your own life is inevitable consumed within the rhythmic beatings of her very heart. We love them for a million reasons, No paper would do it justice. It is a thing not of the mind but of the heart. A feeling. Only felt.

"…"

"…"

The two blinked at the deep words Joe had written. "Wow." Miley murmured. "That was deep."

"Who knew I could write like that… It didn't seem so cheesy when I wrote it!"

"Sure, Joe."

* * *

****

Lol, yeah, that's it! Haha! Don't worry, there are more!!


	3. Burnin' Up

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing!! Boo hoo...**

**OKAY! I just HAD to make this. All because of 'High heels! Red Dress!' lol. I had this in my mind for months now, and I had to get it out! So, here you go!! I WILL update!! I MUST! Oh and thanks to everyone that's reviewed on everything!! I LOVE U PEOPLES! So, here is Burnin Up!! **

* * *

Burnin' Up

_I'm hot  
You're cold  
You go around  
Like you know  
Who I am  
But you don't  
You got me on my toes _

Joe smiled as the girl of his dreams ran off to get his food he'd ordered. Miley was in a rush to get Joe's chicken strips so that she would get her tip. Joe, the popular one of the school, who always teased her and made fun of her was known as the 'most kind'. Well, that's what went around the girl's section. Of course, Miley knew it was a lie. The girls only say that because he's made out with most of them (because of their looks, of course).

But Miley, she could see right through him, for what she thought. She thought of him as a self-centered jerk who likes to make out with girls for the fun of it and the more attention. In her opinion, she hated him and he hated her, but not from his opinion. Joe loved this girl and was hoping deep down she loved him, too!

But all Miley knew was all she heard. He was a heartbreaker/throb that all the girl's loved, even though, if they had any common sense, he'd break their hearts. Oh, and he was rich. Mr. I'm-Not-Only-A-Hearth-Throb-At-School-But-In-The-Whole-World-Too. THAT is the only reason he gave good tips. Because he really didn't know the meaning of a penny. Or well, Miley thought so…

_I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, you turn the temperature hotter  
Cuz I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby_

But she was wrong. She didn't know him. She just assumed. And that's what Joe found infuriating about her, even though he could barely call it a flaw. He knew he really could never admit that she was his enemy or the one he saved his hate for. Why? Because he loved her. Okay, maybe he acted as if he hated her or thought she was completely ugly and unattractive, but what he really thought was completely the opposite. Not only was she hot, she was beautiful. And he was falling hard. Trying not to, but failing. She just always caught his eye…

_C'mon girl_

_I fell (I fell)  
So fast (so fast)  
I can't hold myself back  
High heels (high heels)  
Red dress (red dress)  
All by yourself  
Gotta catch my breath_

Joe then got a flashback at when he first saw her. He was walking around outside with his brothers when he passed SeaView. He was going to be attending their later and he wanted to check it out. He was informed that they were having one of their school dances at the time and decided to peek in.

Him and his brothers walked into the empty hall ways and looked into the gym doors to see a brunette with a spotlight on her, standing on the dance floor posing, alone. Joe's breath hitched as he saw how beautiful she was as she stood there, then turned so he could see her face. He smiled. _Maybe going here wouldn't be so bad after all… _

**(A/N If you guys don't know, this was when she was trying to impress Jake at the 70's Dance. Lol. Pretend that was high school and the JB were peeking in… I just thought of how she WAS wearing a red dress and high heels!! Hm… where'd they get the idea for that outfit? Coincidence? I THINK NOT! MOE IS MEANT TO BE! Lol. Okay, jk. I know it probably won't happen. Whatever. Um… back to the story.)**

_I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, you turn the temperature hotter  
Cuz I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby_

_Walk in the room  
All I can see is you (Oh)  
You're staring me down  
I know you feel it too_

The next day, after Joe got his food, of course, Joe was at the school dance. With none other than… Ashley. Nick was with Amber. He really didn't seem to know why everyone thought they were so pretty, but he decided to just go with who everyone expected him to go with. Joe sat on one of the chairs, bored out of his mind, with Ashley whining, standing, and holding his hand, begging him to dance with her.

That's when everything got quiet and the spotlight was yet, on the girl again. This time, she didn't pose, she didn't yell out, she just stood there awkwardly, blushing. He smiled as he saw practically a halo on her head and little white wings flowing from her back. He stared at her as everyone gasped at her.

Lilly was standing next to her, grinning with Oliver, probably because she made Miley look that amazing. Not that Joe even thought it was that possible, because she thought her beauty was limited and it was already over the limit when she was in sweats and a T-shirt.

Miley probably felt something, because she then looked over at Joe, looking into his eyes. He stared into hers, and they both seemed off into a daze. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw everyone start dancing and the music start playing again. His mind was racing. _Why did she stare at me? How'd she know I was staring at her? Did she feel something? She did, right? Because I did too! She should've…_

_I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'ma try to keep from going under  
Baby, you turn the temperature hotter  
Cuz I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby_

_Slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter  
Cuz I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby_

"Joe, why were you staring at Stinky Stewart?" Amber's annoying voice got pushed into his thoughts.

He looked over at her and saw her looking in disgust, as if imagining Miley over and over again. Joe clenched his teeth together from yelling at Amber, and smiled. (Or well tried to smile, it probably looking like a scowl…) "No reason, let's dance."

She squealed in happiness and moved over so he could stand. A slow song started playing, and Amber wrapped her arms around Joe tightly as if he was about to fly away, and he awkwardly laid his arms on her shoulders, just barely touching her.

He looked over at Miley to see her dancing with a random boy Joe didn't know. He also saw about every guy around her staring in jealousy as they held a different girl in their arms.

It didn't seem like Miley was having fun, but he really couldn't tell very well. Miley sighed and looked up to see dark chocolaty eyes staring back at her. She smiled. Lately, she'd been seeing more in Joe that she thought. Well, a few minutes ago.

She looked at Joe before, when she walked into the room, and she could've sworn she saw him blush. Joe? Blush? She really never thought the day would come! Especially when SHE looked at hi- SEE! THERE IT IS AGAIN! Then the slow song turned into an upbeat song, but Miley didn't pay any attention to which song, she just started dancing.

Joe blushed. Miley was staring at him. He- wait… blush? Joe? Me? Blush? All of a sudden Joe felt himself heat up. His face burning up. _Oh crap, am I that bad? _The answer? Yes. Miley giggled once she saw his face literally turn into the color of a tomato! _He really is kind of cute…_

All of a sudden, Joe heard his bodyguard, Big Rob, singing! _WHOA! Wait, when did the song turn into my bands' song?_ Joe thought, confused.

_Yeah we're burnin' up in this place tonight  
The brothers sing it loud  
(And we're feeling right)  
Get up and dance  
(Don't try and fight it)  
Big Rob for real  
(And that's no lie)_

That's when Joe felt himself being pulled up onto the stage, away from Amber, who was complaining furiously. Joe's brothers were already up there, their guitars all set up, and singing along.

_  
Stop drop and roll  
(And touch the floor)  
(It keeps on burning up)  
More and More  
I got JB with me  
(Layin' it down)  
Now come on boys  
Let's bring the chorus around _

Joe, feeling confused, started singing the chorus with his brothers. He soon thought 'whatever' and started singing happily, and joe-ish-ly.

_I'm slippin' into the lava  
(Burnin' up, burnin' up)  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
(Yeah)  
Baby, you turn the temperature hotter  
(C-C-C'mon Nick)  
Cuz I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby_

_Burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby_

Nick finished and cheers erupted from the crowd. Joe, Big Rob, Kevin, and Nick grinned and bowed, jumping off the stage. Big Rob just went to the table of food.

Joe grinned, seeing all the girls giggling and flirting with him. But he noticed Miley just sitting on a chair, looking around, uninterested in anything, rejecting every guy that went up to her. Joe smiled and pushed through the crowd of girls ignoring all the whines.

He pushed aside all the guys, waiting in line to ask Miley out. They yelled and screamed in protest, but Joe just smiled at Miley. She finally actually looked up and once she saw Joe, she was surprised.

* * *

**Miley's POV**

_Okay, number 13. My favorite number! Let's see if this guy's actually hot. I DO love 13... Okay, let's see… Joe. Oh, well then I'll s- wait, JOE? _She blinked. _Aw, he looks really cute today… and his smile… and his hair… oh…. Wow… I- WAIT! NO! STOP DROOLING! YOU HATE HIM, REMEMBER? _I wiped the slight saliva from the side of my mouth and glared at him as best as I could.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

I almost jumped up to hug him when I saw him wince. Then he did the worst possible thing. No, I didn't even think it was possible. **He stuttered**. "W-well I -uh- I just wanted to -um- y-you know… ask you to -er- dance with me…?" He gave me a shaky smile and I almost giggled. Almost.

* * *

**Back To The No One POV**

Joe saw Miley's eyes soften and smiled. _I cannot believe I just stuttered. Stuttered AND blushed on the same day? The world is coming to en end. I just know it. All because Joe Jonas just HAD to fall in love with a girl. _

"Please…?" I asked, barely above a whisper, but I guess it was loud enough for her to here and giggle.

Then I saw her blush and smile. "Okay."

* * *

**Lol, I hope you liked it!! MOE FOREVERRR!! **


End file.
